This training program will carry out the training and standardization of fully trained psychiatrists, who have had at least two years of clinical experience in practice, as research psychopharmacologists in the Psychotherapy of Depression Collaborative Research Program. This training program will be constructed around the Psychopharmacology Manual (presently in draft form--see appendix) which was written by the principal investigator of this training program for use in the Psychotherapy of Depression Collaborative Research Program. It is the aim of this training experience to assure that the psychopharmacology condition in the study is administered in an optimal and standard manner so that it may serve as a reference against which the experimental psychotherapy conditions (IPT and CB) may be measured. This training program will pursue the following objectives: 1) to aid in the selections of therapists who have had psychiatric residency training, plus at least two years of practical experience, with a background of at least two years in the use of TCA in the treatment of depression and have experience and knowledge which lead them to appreciate the efficacy of TCA in the treatment of depression. 2) To provide the framework for the standardization of optimal approaches for the administration of imipramine across centers and individual psychiatrists using similar criteria for adjusting dosage and similar techniques for managing side effects. 3) To instruct psychopharmacologists in clinical and interpersonal techniques permitted to maximize the effect of psychopharmacology and minimize the dropout rate from side effects and early failure to improve. 4) To minimize overlap between therapeutic procedures of the psychotherapy conditions (IMP and CB).